The date
by AdviceByRocky
Summary: Basically, an old friend of Ally's is in town and wants to catch up, Ally thinks it's just a friendly meeting but Austin knows better, this is a date and he does not like it one bit. Austin and Ally share an apartment and are in college, they're also both 23. Disclaimer, I don't own Austin and Ally. Endings a bit suckish but please read! I'm rusty.


Austin thinks that Ally shouldn't be with anyone else but him, but the question is why does he even feel like that?. Ally and Austin are in College, and share an apartment. Written in Austins P.O.V.

So basically Austin and Ally are both 23 and going to college. Austin is still famous. Ally is going out on a date to catch up with Elliot her old camp friend and Austin isn't really happy. The ending kinda sucks because It was a bit rushed but please read it, I'm just a bit rusty. Thanks guys. I don't own Austin and Ally.

Ally's going on a date tonight so she askes him to check her outfit for her as Trish is out of town for the weekend. She's going out with some camp "Craft-O-Monga" dork she knew when she was a kid so he isn't too worried, But he still has this sinking feeling in his gut that tells him this is so totally wrong, that she shouldn't be behind that white bathroom door in her room, getting ready to go out with some strange guy he doesn't even know.

Okay so maybe there's the fact that it really isn't the guy specifically he doesn't like, and sure there is a chance that it's just because she's going on a _date _that he feels like punching a wall in. But if he's going to be completely honest, he has no idea why he's feeling like this. "Austin, I don't know if Elliot's going to like this outfit" Ally says with a slight whimper in her voice. Why is she so worked up about this, it's not like she actually likes this guy right? She told him that she's just going out to visit a friend she hasn't seen in years. Keyword being he's just a _friend._

"Ally, I'm sure it's fine, just come out and let me see it" He answers her exasperatly. She's been in there for over an hour and she wouldn't be leaving their apartment for at least another 30 minutes. They decided to live together because Ally wanted them both to go to college, being the level headed rational girl she is, She wanted something to fall back on and she wasn't prepared to go off to college without Austin, So with some of the money they had put away from his 5th album, They bought this small but cosy apartment right across from venice beach. It's close to the recording studio and to their college. He's not talking nearly as many classes as she is but, still.

"I think I'm going to just change" He hears Ally say through the door. "Oh no, that's the 4th time you've changed in an hour without even coming out for me to see anything you wore!" he says with annoyence in his voice, there's only so much of this he can take, Does she do this all the time with Trish. I mean this guy cannot be that importent, _He hopes._ "But Austin, he probably won't even like it and then the whole night will be ruined just because I'm incapable of picking a nice outfit, I wish Trish was here, she'd know what to do" She whimpers back to him. He can't help but feel slightly hurt at her words, he knows that she doesn't mean harm and he knows that it Trish would probably be more help here but, he's giving up some of his time to help her and god damn it, he's going to help her.

"Ally if you don't come outside here in the next 30 seconds, then I'm coming in, Do you hear me Dawson?" He says through gritted teeth. "Fine, fine I'm coming out. Don't you dare laugh though". "I won't laugh Ally, I promise". He says tiredly as he lays back on her bed. His hands go up behind his head to make a pillow for himself when he hears the door creak open and then shut close. He doesn't bother to look up thinking she just went straight back in. He was about to get up and go in after her when he hears her speak up. "Well aren't you going to even look at it?" she says to him. "Ally, I swear you look absolutly fi-" He stops there, because when he finally looks at her he can't help but go speechless. She looks absolulety phenomenol in a pair of denim shorts with gold studs, A t-shirt tucked in that says "Miami" across it in silver glitter writing and he recognises the black Doc Martins he bought her for her 22nd birthday adorning her tiny feet. Her hair is curled and she's applied mascara and light pink eyeshadow with a slight sheen of lipgloss. She's breathtaking.

"Austin, oh god it's terrible isn't it, I'm just going to go get changed again" She sighs and reaches for the door handle to the bathroom. When he see's this his mind begins to work again and he reaches out and grabs her small wrist. His throat feels dry when he tries to speak. "N-no" he coughs clearing his throat. "Ally you look, wow.. I mean, Wow" She laughs at his choice of vocabulary and blushes slightly. "You think Elliot will like it?" she says beaming at him. "Elliot, oh yeah right, your friend" Austin bites back, what is up with him today?. "I'm sure he'l love it All's, He'd be crazy not to". He forces a smile to his face, she doesn't seem to know its fake, and if she does she doesn't question him on it. She leans across and gives him a hug and he wraps his arms around her torso and pulls her close to him. "Thanks for your help, and putting up with me Austin, you're the best" She laughs. He chuckles at her words and replies "No problem Ally, you know I'd always help you". She grins back at him and then checks her phone. Her eyes widen as she realises the time. "Oh snap, I've got to run Austin, I've got like 10 minutes to meet Elliot at the coffee house down the street" She says panickly, running around her room and grabbing everthing she needs and throwing them into her bag. "Wait he's not picking you up at the door? Some date he is" Austin mutters. "What, he's not a date Austin, just an old friend. I told you that yesterday" She rolls her eyes at her best friends antics. He was so overprotective of her. He hasn't realised that she's practically a grown woman yet.

"Yeah well, date or friend or whatever he is, he should still pick you up at the door, I refuse to leave you go without someone walking you down, so I will" He says with a humph. He moves to grab his hoodie when she reaches out and stops his hand. "Austin, I'm 23 not 2" She sighs. "I'm sure I can walk five minutes down the road on my own". She laughs at him. "But what if-" He tries to start when she covers his mouth with her hand. He crosses his eyes to look at her hand before looking back up at her face. She's looking at him with a wry smirk gracing her lips and he can't help but think about how god damn sexy she looks like that. "Austin" She starts, "You're not walking me, are we clear" She says with finality in her voice. She removes her hand from his mouth and arches an eyebrow at him, as if daring him to try and protest.

"Fine, but I don't like it" he pouts. "Does it look like I care if you like it or not" She askes bemused at his antics. "Look I've got to go but I'll talk to you when I get home okay?" She says as she exits her room. He gets up and follows her out into their living room. "You want me to wait up?" he asks her, Hoping she says yes. "Sure if you want to, but I don't know what time I'm going to get in at, so I'll text you if I'll be late" She smiles back at him. She gives him one last hug before she goes to walk out of the door. "Bye Aus, I'll see you later and thanks again". And then she opens the door, and closes it behind her. "Bye Ally". He sighs and sits down in his couch. It's not till about 2 minutes after she leaves that he realises that he didn't want her to leave, and he certainly doesn't want her to leave to go on some date thing. Whatever she was calling it. So it's in that split second later that he realises it's probably because he has feelings for her that are way more than just _friendly_. He wants to be the one she changes 3 or 4 times for before she finally has the perfect outfit, he wants to be the one that he gets to wake up beside every morning, he wants to be the one she kisses softly while they walk hand in hand down the beach, but more than anything he wants to be hers. So he grabs his keys and hoodie and runs out the door.

She's just halfway down the hall of their apartment building and is about to step into the elevator when he yells at her. "Ally, wait Ally don't get into that elevator". He catches up to her while she whirls around. Surprise and shock is written all over her face and the elevator doors close without her inside of them. "What Austin, did I forget my keys or something?" She asks, about to reach into her bag and check for the keys she thinks she didn't bring. "What no, why would you think you forgot your ke- You know what, never mind. It's not that" he says frustrated. "Then why are you stopping me, I've got to go I'm already late" She eyes him suspiciously. "Look Austin, whatever it is I'm sure it can wait till I get h- " She can't finish as he interupts her first. "Don't go out with him". The words come tumbling out of his mouth before he can stop them.

"W-what did you say?" She says surprised, with her big doe eyes widening. "I said, don't go out with him, god Ally please just don't go out with him" He takes another step closer to her. "Wait, Austin I'm confused, why don't you want me to go out with Elliot". She whispers. "Becuase" he starts. "I can't just watch you go out with some guy without even trying to stop you". He says back, though it comes out more as a croak. "Why would you want to try and stop me". She looks at him, waiting for his answer. "Because Ally, I don't want you to go out with anyone that isn't ... Isn't me okay? There I said it. I want to be the one that gets to kiss you, I want to be the one that you wake up to in the morning, God damn it I want to be with you. To hold you, hug you, touch you, Love you. I want that to be me" He rants. He hears her sharp intake of breath. "Austin, I-i-i don't know what to say" She smiles up at him.

"You could start with saying you want that with me too, just a suggestion" He smirks at her. Reliefe washes through him when he hears her giggle and nod vigerously at him. "Yes, one hundered percent yes, I want that with you too" She laughs. He laughs back at her and says "Oh god, that's great I was worried that you might say no" he whispers out before he takes the last step up the her and presses his forehead against hers. She nuzzels her nose againsts his and leans up just so their lips are bearly touching. "Well now that we have out of the way, would you be kissing me anytime soon?" She says with a smirk. "Thought you'd never ask" He replies with a growl. And then he closes the small gap between them and presses his lips against hers. It's slow and deep and just perfect. His arms circle around her waist and he pulls her flush against his body. He tries to stop himself from falling over when he hears the slight moan rip from Ally's throat. Her hands are playing with the hair on the nape of his neck when he breaks the kiss. "How about we go back inside and you can call Elliot and tell him that you can't make it? That sounds good to me" He grins at her.

"Are you jealous, Austin Moon?" She says with a wry smirk. "Me..Jealous.. Of Mister camp crafto monga?, Are you crazy?" He scoffs. "Like I would be jealous of that, idiot". She just chuckles at him and tugs him hand and leads them back to their apartment. "Come on Mister pop-star, lets go make up for some lost time" She grins with laughter in her voice. "Making up for lost time, I am totally up for doing that, Lets definatly do that" He says back with the enthusiasm of a five year old child. He kisses her softly while hugging her, and kicks the door shut with his foot. He smiles against her lips and she breaks it off and looks up at him. "Why are you smiling" she questions, quirking an eyebrow at him. "No reason, no reason at all beautiful". He smiles down at her and she blushes. He kisses her again, still smiling because he just realised, She's all he's ever wanted, and now he's got it.

(Sorry for the crappy ending, I wrote it a bit rushed)


End file.
